Lupe the Doggat
Lupe the Doggat (Also called Lupita) is a character created by Gamergirl304. She is pink dog/cat crossbreed with long dark brown, brown and blonde hair. She lives in Fow Toth Town in the Setax Region and is a Sophomore CastleRosen High School. History Early Life Lupe had grown up in Northside in Fow Toth town. When she was 8 her dad had divorced her mom and left the family to live elsewhere. She had been devastated by his leaving that she kept quiet for the next couple of years. She rarely talked to anyone and most people at school began to think of her as shy and timid. When her friends had finally gotten her to come out of her shell her family was forced to move to the River Kosa district of Fow Toth in the middle of 5th grade. Seeing as she was the oldest she kept a happy face at home while she was with her siblings and never let herself show how she really felt unless she was alone in her room. A New Start While she was in the 6th grade and was attending Samarsh Middle School, she met a human named Ladece and a fox name Jocelyn. She became very close friends with them and was finally able to be more like herself at school. Lupe became way more talkative at school and stopped being so down all the time. Lupe made friends with a cat named Sunako and a rabbit named Angelica. Sadly at the start of 8th grade Ladece had to move. Even though she hasn’t seen her in years Lupe will always remember her. Creyze Trouble Shortly after Ladece had left a new girl had arrived at school. Lupe didn’t pay her much attention into she realized that it was someone from Northside. The girl was Creyze Rezrami, one of the most hated humans among the animal student body in Northside. Since she was new most people didn’t know about her hatred of animals, but Lupe easily figured her out. When Creyze realized Lupe wasn’t going to let her have her way she decided to buddy up Jocelyn to tick her off. Lupe continuously warned Jocelyn that Creyze only wanted to use her and was not really her friend but she brushed her warning aside thinking she was over reacting. Lupe then started noticing Jocelyn hanging out more with Creyze then usual. At this time she tried to ignore it thinking it was nothing while in the back of her mind she knew that it was a bad sign. Entering High School Most of 8th grade was pretty fun for Lupe except with the constant disturbance from Creyze, but other then that it went on smoothly. She even met a new friend, Lucero the Rabbit .When she entered CastleRosen High School she met Valeree the Bat, Raven the Bat, and Jazmin. They all were in the same Gym Class along with Lucero and Angelica the Rabbit. They also saw each other at lunch along with the rest of the group. During her freshmen year Lupe became very close friends with Valeree and Lucero. Seeing as Lupe had gotten more close friends Creyze tried to stir up trouble again for her and tried to get Lucero and Valeree into her clutches. Lupe ran into Creyze and her group while they were trying to intimidate Lucero. Enraged, Lupe got out her red staff and pummeled the heck out of Creyze. while the others ran away. Lucero stopped her after she could see that Creyze was on the verge of passing out. They both quickly left before the school officer could show up. The rest of freshmen year went pretty good for her. Meeting the N Squad During the summer after freshmen year Lupe spent for her time time at home improving her drawing, hanging out with her friends or helping her mother out at the Pulga. During this summer was also when she started discoveinrg her psychic abilities. One weekend whlie she was at the Pulga she ran into a white and gery raccoon. After apologizing to her the raccoon introduced herself as Sango the Raccoon, a member of the N Squad. They quickly became friends anf Lupe often saw her whenever she was at the Pulga. Later on she met two oter members of the N Squad, Lace and Dante. She became pretty good friends with both of them and saw tem every now and then while they were on patrol. New School Year When she came back to school she thought it would all be easy like last year. But she was so wrong. She been put in Mr. Thompson’s Pre AP Algebra 2 class and was constantly struggling in there along with Valeree. Some time after school had started when she went off campus for lunch they ran into Sango and Dante. They convinced the two to come along and have lunch together at Murbas, a burger and Ice Cream place. While they were there Sango took out a strange emerald she had found downtown a few months ago. Lupe noticed it look a lot like an emerald she had found in the Flea Market and took out hers to show them. The two emeralds had started to glow and give off chaos energy so they quickly put them away. Shortly after and magenta hedgehog had busted through the wall right next to them asking for the chaos emeralds. Dante had sent G.A.A.M and the rest of her friends away while she stayed and fought of the hedgehog. Personality To people who don’t know her she can seem shy or anti social at a glance. She only shows how she truly is when she’s around her friends. Lupe is usually an upbeat person and is hyper and talkative when she’s with her friends. She can get pretty nervous or confused when she gets to unusual situations that she hasn’t dealt with before Over all Lupe is a pretty eccentric person and open minded about things. At times she can be very stubborn and sometimes selfish. She has a deep sense of Loyalty to her friends and others that are close to her and will even put their needs before hers whenever possible. At times she can be pretty lazy but she eventually gets the job done weather she likes it or not. It has been shown that she has a pretty dark and crude sense of humor while she’s at home but she doesn’t like her friends seeing how dirty minded she is or how much she actually cusses. Her imagination is pretty big and her mind likes to wander a lot. She occasionally spaces out during class and even when she’s with her friends sometimes too. When she’s feeling down she usually keeps quiet and listens to music to try to help her feel better. When she’s depressed thoughts about all the bad stuff that’s happened in her life while go through her head, along with random questions that she seems to ask herself a lot when she’s like this. shes like this. Abilities Lupe also has the ability to read peoples minds. She occasionally reads her friends minds on accident. She also uses this power to get information about her enemy/opponent. When she’s bored this she sometimes finds herself reading the minds of people around her. She’s also great at figuring things out just like a detective. She can easily figure out problems and other things like that that involve having to use her detective skills. Being part cat Lupe has extremely good reflexes. She can easily catch anything throw at her and dodge anything bad that goes towards her. If needed and if she has them around Lupe pulls out one of her various knives and use it. She has around 5 in her room. All them of them are different sizes. She also has the ability to control peoples minds. Although she donst like using theis power. She finds it wrong using her powers to control others minds and thoughts. She will only use this power is its absolutely necessary. Lupe can creat a psychic sheild to protect against negative energies and other threats Weakness Lupe is afraid of heights. Whenever she’s in a very high building she has to stay away from the edge or anywhere close to were she can see down or she will get a little dizzy. Lupe also likes doing things on here own. She doesn’t like asking for help unless she really needs it or admits to herself she needs help. Lupe also has a tendency of pushing herself too far. Even though tired she will still keep going intil she knows she about ot pass out or does. Most likely someones is gonna force her to take a break thought when they figure out how tired she is. Relations Friends/Allies Lloyd the Cat (Very close friend) Ricco the Hedgehog (Close Friend/ Considers him a brother) Teneko the Cat Sunako The Cat (Good Friend) Angelica the Rabbit (Good Friend) Jocelyn The Fox Lucero The Rabbit (Great Friend) Valeree The Bat (Good Friend) Marcela Jazmine (Good Friend) Raven The Bat Sango The Raccoon (Nice Friend) Dante Nantal Lace The Hedgehog Emia The Cat (Sometimes) Kairu the Bat (Fellow Linkin Park fan) Enemies/Rivals Eder The Bat Creyze Emia the Cat (Somtimes) Eval Trivia G.A.A.M. stands for the initials in her full name She knows how to talk in Spanish Sometimes she hides her true feelings because she doesn’t want people to worry about her. She may seem Happy but could be really sad and depressed and you might not know it. Lupe and her friends hang out at a place called Murbas. Its a burger/Ice cream place. Most people go there for off campus lunch. Lupe has the white chaos emerald. She found it while she was at the Flea Market one day She is a big Manafest and Linkin Park Fan. Her favorite colors are black and pink She loves watching anime shows Lupe is pretty smart but doesn’t like showing it most of the time thinking its too much work She is very skilled at drawing and making pictures on the computer. Lupe likes playing her Wii, especially fighting games like Naruto and DBZ. Lupe is the Fursona of Gamergirl Lupe has a slight southern accent that dosnt show up all the time she talk. She is of Latino/Hispanic heratige Lupe is often seen wearing shirts of her favorite bands or singers. (ex: Linkin Park shirt, Manafest Shirt) Themes Regular Themes The Climb by Miley Cyrus --- Refers to how she knows there’s gonna be obstacles in her life but she’s gonna get through them in the end Catch Me if You Can by Angela Via---- Describes how she wont give up and says she aint looking back Don’t Cry For Pain by Ana Johnsson —Describes how she never lets herself cry Super Form Themes Hyper Form M Theme: Kick It by Manafest---- Refers to how she aint gonna just stand there and how her friends have shown her her inner strength Dark Form Theme: Forgotten by Linkin Park—Describes how she feels when she’s depressed and also when she’s in her dark form thumb|300px|left|WOOT! New Theme! thumb|300px|right|Dark Form Theme thumb|300px|left|G.A.A.M.'s Hyper M Form Theme Gallery File:0219001714b.jpg | Lupe with a Manafest Shirt :D File:Lupe Clopin cosplay.png | Lupe cosplaying as Clopin XD File:Lupe Icon.png | Lupe Icon File:Lupe Angel form lines.png Category:Females Category:Gamergirl's Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Sonic characters